marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamala Khan (Earth-616)
Bigfoot, Big M, Captain Marvel, Giant Girl, Karina Karuso, MM, Ms. Skepta-Marvel, Mystic Marvel, Red Dagger, SlothBaby | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , ; formerly , , , | Relatives = unnamed maternal great great grandfather; Kareem (maternal great grandfather); Aisha (maternal great grandmother); Naana Khala (maternal grandfather); Naani Khala (maternal grandmother); Yusuf Khan (father); Muneeba Khan (mother); unnamed aunt; Aamir Khan (brother); Tyesha Hillman-Khan (sister-in-law); Malik Khan (nephew) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Circle Q & Khan Family Residence, Jersey City, New Jersey; Champions Mobile Bunker; formerly Stark Industries New Jersey Airfield, New Jersey | CharRef = , Trading Card Variant | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 125 lbs. | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (Variable) | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (Variable) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, adventurer, vigilante | Education = High school | Origin = Human with latent Inhuman lineage activated by the Terrigen BombCategory:Human/Inhuman HybridsCategory:Terrigen Bomb Activations | PlaceOfBirth = Jersey City, New Jersey | Creators = Sana Amanat; Stephen Wacker; G. Willow Wilson; Adrian Alphona | First = Captain Marvel Vol 7 14 | First2 = (Unnamed) (As Ms. Marvel) | Quotation = Fabulous. Now I'm in trouble, too. This has to have happened for a reason. I saved one life, does it stop there or do I go on? Maybe this is what I've been waiting for. Maybe I'm finally part of something... bigger. | Speaker = Kamala Khan | QuoteSource = Ms. Marvel Vol 3 2 | HistoryText = Early Life Kamala Khan is a Pakistani-American born in Jersey City, the daughter of Yusuf Khan and Muneeba Khan. Her parents and her older brother, Aamir Khan moved to the United States from Karachi, Pakistan. In kindergarten, Kamala met Nakia Bahadir, who went on to become Kamala's best friend. Like Kamala, Nakia was a practicing Muslim and the daughter of immigrants. Later, when Kamala was entering the second grade, the Khan family met one of her new classmates, Bruno Carrelli. The teacher, Ms. Bartholomew, told the Khans that Bruno's mother had recently lost custody of Bruno and his younger brother Vick. The Carrelli brothers had been sent to live with their grandparents, immigrants from Italy, and their family had been struggling to make ends meet. They had not been able to pay for Bruno's activities, and young Bruno had become something of a pariah. The Khans offered to pay the boy's fees and sent their daughter to play with him. Though reluctant at first, Kamala and Bruno soon formed a close bond over their shared status as coming from immigrant families and their love for the animated TV series Tween Mutant Samurai Turtles. Kamala found solace with her two best friends, Bruno and Nakia, something she sorely needed. Though proud and respectful of her heritage and faith, Kamala always felt different and was often mocked by her other peers for her nerdy interests, and strict parents. In addition to Nakia and Bruno, Kamala found escape in her love of video games, social media, fan fiction, and above all, superheroes. She devotedly followed the career of Carol Danvers, the former Ms. Marvel who had recently started going by the nom de guerre Captain Marvel. Undergoing Terrigenesis One night, hoping to prove herself as more than the odd duck, Kamala went against her parents' wishes -- and Bruno's -- to go to a party at the Jersey Waterfront; however, her classmates, particularly Zoe Zimmer and her boyfriend Josh Richardson, kept teasing and ostracizing her. Miserable, Kamala was on her way home when Jersey City was suddenly blanketed in the Terrigen Mists, and Kamala along with it. Unconscious in her Terrigen cocoon, Kamala saw an unusual vision of three of her favorite super heroes -- Captain America, Iron Man, and, of course, Captain Marvel. The heroes scolded the girl for her disobedience and asked her what she wanted in life. Kamala mused that she wanted to be more like Captain Marvel, who she described as "beautiful and awesome and butt-kicking and less complicated." When the vision ended and Kamala emerged from her Terrigenesis, she was shocked to find that she had literally been transformed into a younger Carol Danvers in her Ms. Marvel costume. Taken aback, Kamala struggled to gain control of her new powers. After giving herself some time to calm down, Kamala discovered she was now a polymorph and could change her body into virtually anything. As she ran though the neighborhood, she eventually found herself back at the Waterfront, where she saw a drunk Josh Richardson cause Zoe Zimmer to fall into the river. Instinctively, Kamala changed into Ms. Marvel and rescued Zoe by enlarging her arm to pull Zoe to safety. Needless to say, the residents of Jersey City and the local media was fairly surprised by such a sight, and Kamala fled the scene. Upon returning home, Kamala realized that there was more to being like Carol Danvers than looking like her. As horribly as Zoe had treated her, she was glad and proud that she had rescued her. She wanted to continue that, but it seemed unlikely that would happen, as she was promptly grounded by her parents, who had learned from Bruno that she had stolen away to the party without their permission. Becoming Ms. Marvel Eventually her punishment ended and while Bruno was working at the neighborhood convenience store, Circle Q, Kamala went to visit him. There she encountered an armed robbery in progress, and abandoning her desire to reconcile with her friend over the circumstances her grounding, Kamala jumped into action in an attempt to stop the burglar, but was shot in the process. Luckily, Kamala discovered that she had a second power: she could heal from her injuries by simply shifting back to her true form, outing herself to her friend in the process. Bruno explained the thief she had just faced was his younger brother Vick, who had gotten involved with a mysterious person called the "Inventor" and was being forced to break the law for him. Concerned, the two friends traced Vick to a seemingly-abandoned house in Greenville. Kamala put together a makeshift super hero costume out of her swimsuit and a domino mask as she went to Vick's rescue. She soon realized that she was not alone, as the house filled with the Inventor's other teenage minions, led by a boy named Doyle with a small army worth of mechanical spiders. Kamala's initial rescue attempt failed as she was overpowered by Doyle and his robot spiders, and her escape back home was met by her upset parents. Her father cheered her up by reminding her how much she meant to them, "perfect the way she is". Kamala took it to heart and spent the next day with Bruno developing her powers and making a costume. She later went back to successfully rescue Vick from Doyle. Though she earned the Inventor's wrath for her actions, Kamala swore that she would protect Jersey City from him as Ms. Marvel. The Inventor After a few more attacks from the Inventor, Kamala went into the sewers to investigate strange noises, where she finally came face to face with the Inventor. As it would turn out, a scientist named Gregory Knox had tried to clone Thomas Alva Edison, but his pet cockatiel had gotten caught in the crossfire, resulting in a monstrous bird-human hybrid. The creature retained Edison's scientific brilliance, and had been using it to terrorize the city with his robots and create some genetically modified alligators, which he sent to attack Ms. Marvel. Luckily, she was saved by Wolverine, who was looking for a runaway student, Julie Harrison. Together, they defeated the Inventor's alligators. They then defeated the megagator that the Inventor created before getting stuck in a machine trap. After they broke out of the trap the Inventor set for them, they found Julie hooked up to a complex array of wires and realized that her body was being used to power the contraption. She gave them a vague warning that she was not the only child that the Inventor had done this to before slipping into a coma. Wolverine figured out that Kamala was part Inhuman and made a call to Medusa informing her of Kamala, telling Medusa that she was special. Medusa sent Lockjaw to aid Kamala and to keep an eye on her. Kamala quickly took a shine to Lockjaw and brought him home with her. In the meantime, she began to research Julie Harrison and discovered the last post Julie made on Facehead before she disappeared was geotagged not far from Bayonne. After finding out that Lockjaw could teleport, she got him to transport them to the location, an abandoned power plant. They fought one of the inventor's robots and opened it up to find another teenager inside of it, just like Julie. The kid fell into a coma and they took him to the hospital, unaware that the robot left a tracer on Kamala. She went to school and was in the middle of class when one of the Inventor's biggest robots came and destroyed half the school in search of Ms. Marvel. Kamala couldn't morph into someone else and tried to hide her face as she fought the monster with the aid of Lockjaw. Kamala succumbed to her injuries because she couldn't heal fast enough. Medusa came and teleported Kamala and Bruno to New Attilan where Vinatos healed Kamala. Kamala was then informed of her Inhuman lineage; this came as a shock to the girl. She then decided to go against the Inventor alone, against the wishes of Medusa and Vinatos. She went with Vick and Lockjaw to the Inventor's lair, intending to rescue that the teenagers there were being forced into the machines as power sources. To her surprise, the children were there of their own free will and didn't want to be rescued. The Inventor had been preying on the teenagers' feelings of worthlessness and convinced them their only use was to use their bodies to power his machines. Soon the Inventor himself showed up and attacked the group, successfully abducting Lockjaw. Ms. Marvel convinced them that they had worth, and was able to mobilize them to join her as she took the fight to the Inventor. When they finally arrived, the Inventor informed them that he already had captured hundreds of teenagers, including Nakia Bahadir. The Inventor brought out his biggest robot to defeat Ms. Marvel but she shrank and went inside of it to and took control. The Inventor used an electromagnetic pulse to weaken her elasticity and force her out. Fortunately, the newly-freed teenagers came to her aid and saved Lockjaw, but she was still out-powered. Realizing what she must do, Ms. Marvel called Bruno, He in turn called the police, who arrested the Inventor. Nakia and the other abductees were taken to the hospital, and for the first time, Kamala realized that her normal life was a thing of the past. Crush on Kamran After a brief incident with Loki at her school's Valentine's Day dance, a brief trip to Manhattan to join forces with Spider-Man, and saving her school from living cafeteria food with the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, Kamala began spending more time in New Attilan to learn more about her Inhuman heritage and powers, though she still lived with her family on Grove Street in Jersey City. This worried Medusa, who knew of Kamala's super-heroic activities and feared for the girl's safety. One day at dinner, Kamala's family informed her that they were expecting guests -- some of their oldest friends in the United States, who had a son close to Kamala's age named Kamran. Though reluctant at first, Kamala quickly changed her tune when she learned she and Kamran had many common interests, not to mention how attractive he was. Kamran and Kamala went to Newark Avenue together, supervised by Aamir, where they continued to bond. This was cut short; however, when they came face to face with Kaboom, a radical Inhuman terrorist and member of an organization seeking to overthrow Queen Medusa and affirm their perceived superiority over humanity. In a heartbeat, Kamala could not help but be reminded of the Islamic extremists constantly on the news. Once again, some group felt entitled to destroy the lives of anyone who disagreed with them, and anyone the public can associate with that group suffers. Ms. Marvel sprang into action and hit Kaboom so forcefully she nearly broke the woman's neck, and the paramedics had to be contacted. Horrified, Ms. Marvel fled and returned to Aamir and Kamran as Kamala. Kamran convinced Aamir to give him a minute alone with Kamala, in which he revealed that not only did he know she was Ms. Marvel, but that he was an Inhuman as well. That night, Kamala and Kamran snuck out together to admire the city. Kamran explained his powers to Kamala; he could shift between his human form and a body made of glowing blue biokinetic energy, and all of his body's natural energy could then be transferred into some other object, causing it to explode. Kamala found his abilities uncomfortably similar to Kaboom's, but she didn't care. The next day, Kamran offered to drive Kamala to school, despite protests from Aamir and Bruno, the latter of whom secretly harbored feelings for Kamala. Their fears were proved to be well-founded when Kamala realized he had no intention of taking her to Coles Academic High School at all; instead, he was a member of the same organization as Kaboom and had kidnapped Kamala to New Attilan. Kaboom and Kamran introduced Kamala to the leader of the organization, Lineage. Kamran mocked Kamala, telling her that she had this coming and it was her fault it had happened. Lineage offered Kamala a chance to join his coup, but she resisted and secretly contacted Bruno. While her friend came rushing to New Attilan, Kamala defeated Kaboom and called out Kamran for the manipulative bully she now knew he was. Bruno and Ms. Marvel escaped the city together, and Kamala mused about how fortunate she was to have a friend like Bruno. Last Days of the Universe The incident with Kamran left Kamala heartbroken even weeks after it had happened, but her feelings had to take a backseat when a greater crisis emerged. Jersey City -- indeed, the entire world -- was in a state of panic over the Incursions, in which alternate dimensions collapsed in on each other, and a second reality was about to crash directly into Kamala's reality. Confident that the adult super heroes had the situation under control, Kamala sought to protect peace and order in her hometown. She had Bruno bring all the city's residents to Coles Academic High School, which had been placed under the protection of Loki, while Ms. Marvel went to find her family. Once she was back on Grove Street, she found her parents unconscious at the Khan Family Residence, Aamir missing, and Kamran waiting for her. Kamran had kidnapped Aamir and intended to expose him to the Terrigen Mist and see if he, like his sister, had also inherited the Inhuman gene. Kamala directed her parents to the school, while she went to clear her head. To her surprise, Ms. Marvel was greeted by none other than Captain Marvel herself. Captain Marvel did her best to assure her namesake that the Incursion was under control and urged Ms. Marvel to hold on to hope and keep doing what she knew was right. Carol offered to aid Kamala in finding and rescuing her brother from Kamran. They tracked him to a warehouse on the waterfront, and the two heroines successfully defeated Kaboom, but by the time they found him, Aamir had already been exposed to the Terrigen Mists. Captain and Ms. Marvel confronted Kamran, and realized that whatever Aamir had been exposed to, it hadn't been Terrigen. When Aamir awoke, he discovered he could create a shield of energy around his body, a change he did not find welcome. He stood up to Kamran for Kamala and affirmed that he was proud of who he was. Aamir tried to use his new powers to stop Kamran, but it instantly caused him to lose consciousness. Realizing that Aamir's condition was temporary, the heroines rushed to the school and got Aamir to a doctor. Before Captain Marvel had to rejoin the other heroes, she gave the girl a gift -- a pendant featuring Carol's signature Hala star and Kamala's lightning bolt with a built-in GPS locator. Carol also gave Kamala some final words of wisdom; there was no chance of anyone stopping the Incursion, not even for Earth's Mightiest Heroes. The world was definitely going to end, but she encouraged Kamala to hold on to hope and keep fighting. As she flew away, she bid her final farewell to Ms. Marvel and told her she was proud of her. Kamala took it to heart and went to see her mother, and finally brought herself to tell her mother about her secret identity as Ms. Marvel. As it would turn out, Muneeba already knew. Muneeba praised her daughter for her super-heroic endeavors, proud to know that she had raised a righteous child that sought only to help others. While Aamir recovered, Kamala went to speak with her friends. She cleared the air with Nakia that had been growing tenser since she began living her double life, and even managed to make peace with her bully, Zoe Zimmer. Ultimately, Kamala went to see Bruno, and he finally confessed to Kamala how he felt about her. Kamala also confessed that she had been walling off her true feelings, and told him that she wanted to focus on being Ms. Marvel. She told Bruno that she loved him, but asked him not to wait for her. In that moment, the world finally came to an end. Joining the Avengers The Multiverse was eventually restored and Kamala awoke in the reborn Prime Marvel Universe. Kamala continued her life more or less as it had been before, including her role as Ms. Marvel. That being said, there were some notable differences -- thanks to a grant from Stark Industries, the science lab at Coles Academic High School had seen a remarkable improvement, and Zoe Zimmer came to join Kamala's group of friends. One day, a monster appeared and began tearing up the city. Kamala sprang into action as Ms. Marvel. To her bewilderment, she was joined by another hero close to her age -- Nova. Nova was instantly infatuated with her, but she read his attempts at flirting as rude and out of line when they had a monster to defeat, and was particularly unimpressed with the property damage he caused to her neighbors. Amid the bickering, the teenage heroes eventually defeated the creature by shrinking it into the Microverse. Overcome with her own nerves, Ms. Marvel fled. Nova went after her, and, in a last effort to clear the air, unmasked himself and told her his name was Sam. Still uncomfortable by it all, Ms. Marvel turned down the gesture. The teenagers then awkwardly and bitterly parted ways, both relieved by the fact that it was extremely unlikely that they would ever see one another again. However, Nova and Ms. Marvel did meet again when they both faced off against the space alien Warbringer at the Liberty Science Center in Liberty State Park. Then, to both of their surprise, Warbringer's presence had alerted a host of other heroes -- Captain America, Iron Man, the Vision, Thor, and the new Spider-Man, who was also approximately Nova and Ms. Marvel's age. Warbringer had come to Earth in search of pieces of an ancient artifact that could do unimaginable damage to the world, and managed to escape from the museum with the second-to-last fragment. The improvised array of heroes tracked Warbringer to the Long Island Sound, and working together, they successfully defeated him. Impressed, Iron Man invited that the group join him as the newest lineup of the Avengers, which Ms. Marvel accepted wholeheartedly. Hope Yards and Interpersonal Turmoil Ms. Marvel formed a close bond with her teammates Nova and Spider-Man, and as an Avenger she found herself on many adventures. These ranged from battling Equinox and Mister Gryphon, to joining forces with the Avengers Unity Division in Pleasant Hill, and bonding with Nadia, another teenage super heroine who had just taken on the mantle of the Wasp. Between all of her super-heroic exploits and rising fame as Ms. Marvel; however, Kamala Khan still had a life to live in Jersey City. In fact, it soon became painfully clear that she had been neglecting her civilian life after a barrage of revelations that the rest of her friends and family had accepted as common knowledge -- Bruno had moved on from Kamala and was now dating a girl named Michaela "Mike" Miller; meanwhile, Aamir had found love with a woman named Tyesha Hillman. What's more, a strange gentrification company, Hope Yards Development/Relocation Association, had emerged and, without her consent or even prior knowledge, had begun using Ms. Marvel's likeness in their advertising campaign. This shocked Kamala and extremely displeased Nakia, who went on to become one of Ms. Marvel's sharpest critics, which would remain a strain on the girls' friendship. Looking for answers, Ms. Marvel went to the Hope Yards headquarters, and it quickly became apparent that this was no ordinary real estate company; in fact, Hope Yards Development/Relocation Association was an acronym for Hydra, and secretly led by Doctor Faustus. Things grew bleaker when Bruno was abducted and placed under his mind control, although before Bruno was captured, he had given Ms. Marvel a mysterious warning -- Mike had the "key to his heart". So Ms. Marvel found Mike Miller and the pair joined forces against Hydra. Mike had the passkey to the private cloud service to which Bruno synced all his data, including any research about how to stop Hydra from overtaking the city. Ms. Marvel came to recognize that Mike genuinely loved Bruno, and realized she respected Mike's resourcefulness, which proved useful in saving Bruno and the entire city. Though the day was saved, Ms. Marvel's reputation had taken a profound beating. When Mike met her again as Kamala, they remained close friends. Road to the Second Superhuman Civil War Ms. Marvel's battles ranged from cleaning up the remnants of Hydra's Hope Yards operation to the Moloids beneath New York City alongside Spider-Man and Nova; meanwhile, on top of it all she had to prepare for Aamir's upcoming marriage to Tyesha. Hoping to solve this "problem of plenty", Kamala convinced Bruno to use the enchanted clay golems Loki had given to the school to create replicas of herself. Unfortunately, a series of factors, including a battle with the Canadian Ninja Syndicate, caused the situation to spiral out of Ms. Marvel's control. Realizing her mistakes, Ms. Marvel contacted other heroes to help her. In doing so, she noticed that there was an unusual amount of tension between her mentors Iron Man and Captain Marvel. Still, she decided that it was a non-issue in the long run and proudly attended Tyesha and Aamir's wedding. Tyesha soon after moved in with her in-laws and she and Kamala formed a bond. Later, Kamala, Josh, Bruno, and Mike represented Coles Academic High School at a tri-state area science competition. This was especially important to Bruno and Kamala, aware that impressing the judges could very well be their only chance at attending college. Inopportunely; however, the team representing New York State was led by none other than Miles Morales, also known as Spider-Man. Things grew tense quickly, especially since Miles was still unaware of his friend Ms. Marvel's secret identity. The pair spent the better half of the competition bickering, and when it seemed as though the judges were going to pick Miles's team's portable electricity upcycling plant over the New Jersey team's gravity-resistant water, Bruno became desperate and revealed an unfinished project of his: a pocket-sized nuclear power generator, which promptly exploded and set Madison Square Garden on fire. This forced Ms. Marvel and Spider-Man into action. They were soon after joined by Nova, who had been training not far from their location at the Avengers Hangar. The three saved the day, but the fair had to be called off. Having deciphered that Kamala Khan and Ms. Marvel were one in the same, Miles sought to make amends with her; meanwhile, the teenagers ruminated how often good guys find themselves fighting one another, and the tragedy that inevitably ensues in the process. Second Superhuman Civil War Following the incident at Madison Square Garden, things remained in some semblance of normalcy, give or take a narrow escape from Annihilus, as well as battling a rogue extra-dimensional creature alongside the Avengers, Inhumans, X-Men, and others. Ms. Marvel then attended an after party at Stark Tower where the super hero community was introduced to Ulysses Cain, a new Inhuman with powers of precognition. Soon after Ulysses received an alarming vision of the Hulk on a violent rampage, despite the fact that Bruce Banner, the Hulk's human form, had apparently been cured of his monstrous alter-ego. It was supposed to be a peaceful volunteer mission to guarantee that Dr. Banner was cured, but things went awry when Hawkeye shot and killed Dr. Banner. Ms. Marvel was shocked and horrified that her fellow heroes would let such a thing happen to an innocent man. Nova and Spider-Man, both of whom who unbeknownst to Kamala harbored feelings for her, stood by her and comforted her. Unlike her friends; however, Kamala was confident that the situation would not escalate, even when she was summoned by Captain Marvel to the A.F.S.S. to talk with her. Carol then entrusted Kamala with a team of volunteers to make better use of Ulysses' powers, led by Becky. St. Jude. Captain Marvel told Kamala that her only job was to make sure that she stayed on the right side of the law, and the Cadets then used intel from Ulysses to stop Hijinx from driving a tank through the middle of Jersey City. Later, Kamala talked to Tyesha about the new Inhuman and Tyesha found Ulysses' powers uncomfortably similar to racial profiling, an issue that she knew all too well, and she told her sister-in-law that she should stick to what she knew was right. The next day, Kamala was called into action yet again, but to her surprise it was her friend Josh who was arrested because he was going to blow up their high school. Kamala went to Captain Marvel, certain there must be some mistake, but Carol just told her that everything was working perfectly. Between Dr. Banner's fate and this new development, Ms. Marvel began to question her devotion to Captain Marvel. Kamala then showed up at the Cadets' warehouse to find Zoe and Bruno trying to force the Cadets to release Josh. She calmed everyone down, but later her brother Aamir told her Bruno was going to break Josh out anyway. Ms. Marvel rushed to stop him, but it was too late as the invention to breach the door literally blew up in Bruno's face, severely injuring him. Bruno ultimately lost the use of his left hand and had to go to physical therapy to relearn how to walk. Kamala was heartbroken, feeling she had failed her friend, her values, and her city. She ordered Becky to cease and desist all activities. This ended up in a physical confrontation between Ms. Marvel and Becky, with Captain Marvel forced to step in. It was clear the issue surrounding Ulysses had increased tensions between Ms. Marvel's two most prominent mentors, Captain Marvel and Iron Man, but Carol stood by her conviction that everything was under control. Frustrated, Ms. Marvel took matters into her own hands, and sought the aid of Hijinx to devise a plan. Ms. Marvel and Hijinx plotted a fake crime in the junkyard and lured Becky, now calling herself Lockdown, into coming to "stop" them. She and Becky brawled, with the Canadian Ninja Syndicate lending support. Captain Marvel showed up, and Kamala finally told her role model that she could no longer stand with her. Ms. Marvel vowed to protect her city from anything, even if that meant defending it from Captain Marvel. In Carol's eyes, all she could see was that Kamala had betrayed her ethics by joining forces with a criminal. Becky was arrested for her numerous miscarriages of justice, but Kamala had to come to terms with the fact that Carol would likely never forgive her for this. Hoping to find comfort, Kamala rushed to the hospital now that Bruno was on the mend; however, he was too angry with Kamala for what had transpired. He blamed her for his injuries, and these events had caused Bruno to lose all but one of his scholarship opportunities -- a school in the Golden City. Bruno declared in no uncertain terms that he was moving to Wakanda and never wanted to see Kamala again. Devastated, Kamala threw away the pendant Captain Marvel had given her before the incursion. Still, she fought alongside Iron Man and the other Avengers when it became clear that the issue regarding Ulysses' abilities had divided the entire superhuman community. The battle came to an abrupt halt, however, when Ulysses received another vision of the future. Ms. Marvel was shocked and horrified to see her friend Spider-Man standing on Capitol Hill, having murdered Captain America. Captain Marvel immediately called for Spider-Man's arrest, angering Iron Man's team of heroes. When Captain Marvel was about to follow Spider-Man and Thor, Kamala held her back from going after him. Doctor Strange teleported Iron Man's faction away, and Iron Man instructed Ms. Marvel and Nova to find him. They were accompanied by other heroes close their age, namely Kate Bishop, the time-displaced Cyclops, and Riri Williams. Ms. Marvel and Nova traveled to their friend's home in Brooklyn, where they were discovered by Miles' father, Jefferson Davis. Unfortunately, Miles decided to face destiny head-on and went to Washington, DC, where he was met by Iron Man and Captain Marvel. The two heroes began to brawl over Spider-Man. Ms. Marvel eventually found her friend at his school, Brooklyn Visions Academy, but by then it was too late, and Iron Man was incapacitated. Forming the Champions After Spider-Man and Nova quit the Avengers, Kamala also resigned after the Avengers didn't want to help the little people. Together, the three ex-Avengers formed a team called the Champions alongside the new Hulk, the Vision's daughter Vivian ("Viv" for short), and the time-displaced Cyclops. Together, they defeated Pagliacci, stopped Islamic fundamentalists in Sharzhad, freed themselves from the Atlantean Navy, and tried to stop hate crimes in Daly Country caused by Sheriff Studdard. They also participated in the world-wide monster invasion. The team temporarily broke up during Hydra takeover of America, because Nova, Cyclops, and Kamala were all busy elsewhere. At this time Kamala worked with other Inhumans, fighting to free their kind from internment camps. Meanwhile the remaining three Champions worked with Black Widow, alongside the teenage Falcon, Ironheart, and the new Wasp. After the impostor Steve Rogers was defeated, the Champions reunited. They teamed up with the Avengers to fight the High Evolutionary, only for Viv to sacrifice herself. The team then went on a recruitment drive, bringing in Ironheart, Wasp, Falcon, Patriot, and Red Locust. Riri and Nadia would stay on full time; however, Cyclops quit the team, telling only Kamala in person and leaving her to inform the others. | Powers = Kamala is a human with latent Inhuman heritage whose powers were activated by the Terrigen Bomb, causing her to become a polymorph, which grants her the following abilities: * Morphogenetics: Kamala's cells manifest mutable properties due to the fact that she is able to share her mass through time with different versions of herself. On a molecular level, Ms. Marvel time-travels whenever she uses her powers. Kamala can stretch, deform, expand, or compress her entire body or parts thereof into any contiguous shape she can imagine for a variety of uses: ** Elongation: Kamala can extend her limbs, torso, or neck to great distances. ** Size Alteration: Kamala can adjust her height and stature adding upon her already impressive physical abilities, from shrinking to the size of an action figure, to grow as tall as a building structure. With this ability she has also made her body as thin as paper. ** Accelerated Healing Factor: Kamala is capable of rapidly healing from injuries such as bullet wounds; however, use of her other powers interrupts the healing process, requiring Kamala to maintain her normal appearance while recovering. Extensive healing also leaves Kamala heavily-fatigued and hungry; although, it appears the more she utilizes her healing ability, the less malleable her cells become, which prevents her from utilizing the full range of her morphogenic abilities. ** Appearance Alteration: Kamala possesses the power to alter her physical appearance including her hair and clothing, and could even alter her appearance enough to mimic inanimate objects. Ms. Marvel feared she had lost this ability due to her healing factor reducing the elasticity of her cells, but this power is still present and is used on rare occasions, such as when she impersonated James Rhodes during a conversation with Tony Stark. * Bioluminescence: Kamala's body emits a glowing yellow energy signature when using her morphogenic powers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Electromagnetic Pulses: Ms. Marvel's body is vulnerable to EMPs, which can weaken her elasticity. | Equipment = * Biokinetic Polymer Suit: Invented by Bruno as part of his scholarship application to Rutgers University, when the polymer (or "super snot") is applied to a flexible substance, the substance becomes extremely malleable. The increased elasticity allows Ms. Marvel to focus less on transforming her clothing during her metamorphoses. Unfortunately, the suit is highly susceptible to damage by exposure to water. * Compartment Bracelet: A series of bangles with hollow compartments inside, modified by Bruno into a single bracelet worn on Kamala's left arm to hold her cell phone and other small items. They were originally used by Kamala's great-grandmother Aisha to smuggle money out of Bombay during Partition, and had since been passed down to her daughter and granddaughter, Muneeba. * Locator Pendant: A gift from Captain Marvel during the incursion, this necklace allowed Kamala to signal Carol in an emergency with just the push of a button; however, it was discarded outside of the Jersey City Medical Center as a result of their falling out over the second superhero civil war. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Kamala is a student enrolled at Coles Academic High School in Jersey City. * Kamala is a prolific fan fiction writer under the pen name "SlothBaby", featuring subjects ranging from the Avengers, Captain Marvel, and even the struggles of parents coping with adventures of their super-powered babies. * Kamala appeared multiple times prior to the launch of : ** In , Kamala made a brief appearance as one of the civilians rescued by Captain Marvel during a Kree attack. ** In , Kamala again briefly appeared hanging a Captain Marvel poster in her bedroom. ** In , Kamala first appears as Ms. Marvel; however, chronologically this story occurs sometime after . ** In , a preadolescent Kamala is seen playing with Marvel-themed toys. | Trivia = * Kamala "totally ships Spider-Marvel", meaning she is a fan of Spider-Man (Peter Parker) and Carol Danvers in a possible romantic relationship. * At the time of her first appearance, Kamala was sixteen-years-old. * In Arabic, Kamal means "perfection". Kamala's parents gave her this name because they believed they could not conceive another child. * Kamala is a member of the Forums social media network. * She plays World of Battlecraft, a reference to World of Warcraft. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Marvel Comics Introducing a Muslim Girl Superhero - NYTimes.com * All-New Marvel NOW! Q&A: Ms. Marvel - Marvel.com }} pt-br:Kamala Khan (Terra-616) Category:Khan Family Category:Muslim Characters Category:Coles Academic High School Student Category:Shapeshifters Category:Stretching Category:Size Alteration Category:Regeneration Category:Mind Gem wielders Category:Social Network Users Category:The Forums Users